The wish
by zed019
Summary: A silly wish. Two-shot. Might continue, might not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

"If you could have one wish, what would it be?."

I stared hard at the pop-up message in my computer.

"Is this a joke?." I asked myself and after a few minutes of pondering, I decided to humor the pop-up ad.

"I wish I have the cooking skills of Shirou Emiya from Fate/Stay night universe." I typed it as a joke. I didn't expect my computer to glow and a voice said. "So you have wished it, so shall it be."

After the voice said that, I immediately felt a horrible, horrible headache that the pain meter in the scale of one out of ten, and it would be a hundred. I feel like dozen of information was inserted into my brain. I didn't realize it, but I didn't just wish for one Emiya Shirou's cooking skills, I wished for him and all his alternates cooking skill and some of which contained disturbing knowledge of how to cook Semen, yes, that was disturbing. I did also gain an unnamed cooking battle style which involves an amalgam of styles from all of Shirou's alternates which I aptly later named "Grand Cook-fu". The name may sound terrible but I can assure you the skill is without a doubt very deadly.

Who knew some cooking skills require the use of prana to enhance your limbs to attain the perfection of removing organs from a live specimen without harming it. Many ingredients, special ways to prepare them flowed into my brain along with information of many assorted herbs, spices and other odd ends, my mind could not take the information altogether and I was put into a coma.

**Somewhere in the universe**

A man named Zelretch watched his personal plaything aptly named Shirou Emiya experience a headache. To the naked eye it seemed normal, but to Zelretch it seemed odd, so he checked with his alternates and found out that it was happening to all of Emiya Shirou's alternates.

"Interesting." was what he said before he decided to investigate it and found the source was a young man in a coma.

He decided to investigate the young man in front of him, and so luck would have it he found his drivers license.

**Name: Zed**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5.9**

**Hair: Black**

**Eye color: Black**

Zelretch noted that the man was ordinary as possibly can be and noted the large magical energy residue from his computer. He put the pieces together and came to the conclusion that the man before him stumbled upon a wish making device with surprisingly of a powerful variant if it affected all Emiya Shirou's in all the multiverse.

Then Zelretch grinned, he just found out a new toy for him to play with and with a snap of his fingers, the young man vanished into a dimension Zelretch chose at random.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Someone once said, that there are beasts whose whole bodies are covered with marbled meat that melts on your tongue. That there are dense, mellow tasting musk melons, fully ripe mangoes containing the highest grade juice, sweet bubbling foam that dances endlessly, and springs that gush forth with liquid that feels exhilarating as it goes down your throat, this is the world's gourmet age, people are entranced by the wide variety of food available. This is the world's gourmet age, the age of pursuing undiscovered tastes.

**Somewhere**

"Urg, what hit me." I said as I woke up in a bed.

"Good evening young man, I see your awake, hmm, hmm, poor lad, you're as skiny as my pet dog cerberus." Said a voice from an old man.

"Hmmm, cerberus, doesn't ring a bell, you can't possibly mean a three headed dog?, now that just impossible." I said to him.

"Did you hit your head young man?, never mind, you probably were, cerberus are indeed a type of three headed dog." Said the old man.

Just as I was about to retort a dog with three heads came in. I left my jaws hanging as low as possible at the sight.

"A thre..., three, headed dog, HIEEEE!." I shouted as I began to pull away from the animal thing.

"Shush you, my dear Rose wouldn't hurt a fly, how rude of you." Said the old man.

"I'm sorry, where I come from we don't have a three headed dog." I said to him.

"What!, in this gourmet age?, Hahahahahahaha, oh a good one, thanks for the joke young man, my name is Alvin, you may stay here until you are better, but I expect you to do your share of the chores and such when you decide to extend your stay, those who don't work don't eat you know."

"Thank you very much for the hospitality Alvin-san, I'll try not be a burden."

"Nonsense, you'll be plenty of help, see you when you're better, for now sleep." Said Alvin as he left with Rose.

My mind began to process the information, 'Gourmet age?, the only thing I know about it is from the anime Toriko, bahh, I'll think about that later, I have many things to sort out in my head'. I meditated and began sorting my memories, the knowledge flowed freely along with the basic reinforcement magic that was somehow classified as cooking skills along with tracing and many other information on kitchen knives noble phantasm. I somehow feel that I unlocked my magic circuits, 25 A rank, not sure of the units though, around probably 50-70'sh each circuit, if you can believe it.

Anyways, I somehow have access to knowledge and experience with Shirou's tracing, no Unlimited bladeworks for me, Unlimited Kitchen works?, maybe. I snapped out meditation and activated circuits and traced a simple knife, to my surprise, a knife did appear in my hand. I then began to methodologicaly channel my prana and try to reinforce part of my body. It worked, then I groaned, 'My body just isn't fit enough', just then memories of Shirou's training, real hard core training flowed into me.

"If Shirou can do it, I can, I hope." I said as I began to sleep and prepare for tomorrow's activities, mainly the training of my body.

The next day I woke up feeling refreshed, I took a bath and got a change of clothes provided for me, I really owe Alvin alot. I went outside and did some stretches, I also jogged around, I found out that I was in the mountain village called 'Grass Village', the people were quite friendly. Then reality hit me when I saw the villagers herding marbled meat pigs. I really was in Toriko world, I managed to compose myself in a minute or two and I continued my jogging.

After getting back I saw Mr. Alvin waved at me and was getting ready for breakfast, I offered to cook for Mr. Alvin, he was reluctant, but I insisted and won the argument.

I went to the kitchen and did Shirou's magic on the dish, I was a bit clumsy with the utensils so it was a slow process but it paid off. Marbled pig with bacon leaves covered with rainbow herb spices paired with puffy bread

"Itadakimasu."

"Mmmmmmmm, delicious!." Said Alvin as he savoured and relished the flavor.

"It's delicous..., I never did get your name."

"It's Zed, Alvin-san."

"It's delicious Zed-san, why this is the finest food I have tasted in a while, the way it was prepared also speaks of your creativity, you have my thanks."

"It was my pleasure, Alvin-san."

After that I asked Alvin if there was a place hiring chefs or cooks, turns out, they were indeed hiring at 'The Meat' restaurant, it was a small restaurant in the village that was overshadowed by the 'Sweet Home' restaurant that doubled as an Inn.

I thanked Alvis-san for the info and I did the chores around his house, took another bath and got another change of clothes, I'm using hand me downs he used in his early years as an explorer. They were stylish, Alvin-san has good tastes.

I asked for directions around the village and after thirty minutes I arrived at 'The Meat', there was a commotion.

"I quit old man, I'm transferring to 'Sweet Home', they're offering me better wages, good luck finding replacement a chef, hahahha." Said the man as he stormed off.

I waited a couple minutes and entered inside the establishment.

"What do you want?." Said the gruff man.

"Hello, I'm looking for work as a chef."

"Really?, you aren't yanking my chains?, no joke?, okay, go to the kitchen, I will test your dishes."

**30 minutes later.**

"You're hired!." Said the happy owner as he stuffed himself with the dishes I prepared for him.

Word of mouth spread of the new dishes at 'The Meat' that were drawing customers and tourist alike.

In the span of one month 'The Meat' became of the craziest sensation that news spread even to the mainland.

This didn't go pass by the IGO, this world's values chef and cooks as national treasure. There have been wars before and it was chef's and cooks that decided the victor.

It wasn't long before an official of IGO offered me a job at 5 star restaurant at 'Hotel Gourmet', after tasting one of my dishes, The IGO personnel was very desperate and sweetened the deal where I have room and board at the hotel.

Naturally I accepted, I said goodbye to Alvin for his hospitality and signed my resignation at 'The Meat', the owner was sad but wished me luck.

"Onto the next adventure." I said as I was escorted by a limousine jellyfish to the mainland.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**Authors Note:** Hmm didn't expect this to garner attention, weird, anyway since I got such positive review I'm releasing another chapter early, enjoy.

**Warning:** Character death, I'm so mean hehehehe. Yeah, I really wanted to diverge from the main plot to get some originality, so we will see if it pans out.

* * *

Someone once said, that there are a series of vanilla, mint and chocolate ice cream mountains that are rich in flavor and melts in your mouth, an ice cream mountain range. It is said that there are fruit, which are filled with fried pork over rice, fried fish over rice, beef over rice, and many other delicious rice dishes, a donburi fruit. The world is in the gourmet age, the age of pursuing undiscovered tastes.

**Hotel Gourmet**

A five-star hotel that is affiliated with the IGO with the Restaurant Gourmet at the top, at which Komatsu is the head chef. It is implied that they have a very high reputation, as the IGO business bureau director, Uumen Umeda, chose it as the IGO's meeting place.

That's what I remember from the wikia before coming to this world. Gentlemen, I have some sad news, Komatsu died on a creature attack last year in exploring some live ingredients with a random Bishokuya.

I was like, 'What!, how will the series end up now?, ehh, I'm sure it fix itself'.

Yup, I was thinking positive thoughts. Time flew by and I became the head chef at IGO restaurant. It took many hours of dedicated service, it wasn't all flowers and daisies you know.

One day, I was shopping in the 'World Kitchen' for some dishes for 'Hotel Gourmet'. I mostly bought some crawdad fish and some five tail great hawk eggs. I can already imagine the dishes I will make with them.

"Ohh, it's Toriko, he brought a giant tuna rumored to be capture level 8, I'm so buying some of its meat."

"Should I buy some?, nahh I'm all prepared for anyway." I said as I walked away.

"So that was Toriko huh?."

I returned to Hotel Gourmet with the ingredients in hand and worked my magic. I didn't neglect my exercise and my magic training, my speed now is acceptable and my tracing would be on par with some years of training equivalent, but I cheated with Shirou's memory and I could now produce the 'bullet fire mode'.

"I'll make you proud Shirou sempai." I said as I prepared the ingredients at a stunning speed.

It has been some time since Zed became employed in IGO's gourmet hotel, his dishes gained popularity for its authentic or should I say traditional outlook on it and the people simply wanted more of it and couldn't get enough. Naturally IGO's reputation skyrocketed along with it and news of Zed's cooking skill spread far and wide.

**Hotel Gourmet**

"The gourmet assembly this time are not only composed the leaders of other countries, but our companies president as well."

"This main dish of steak of the white haired cinderela cattle simply will not do, I want something with more impact!, can't you give me some galala aligator meat?."

"Galala aligator?, the top ranked aligator meat?!."

"Let me say this director, that's an imposible request!, not that it's not possible to cook it, but impossible to obtain the meat."

"Hmm, you are right, galala alligator is a level five capture difficulty, even if we call in a tank in, we may not be able to finish it off."

"Looks like there's no other way, even if it will cost quite us alot, we will make a request of a Bishokuya."

"Might I interject director."

"What is it Zed?."

"I have heard some rumors that IGO is on on the breakthrough of selective breeding of galala crocodiles, might I be so bold as we acquire it from them and not get one from the wild?."

"Hmm, let me check my resources." Said the director as he made some phone calls.

"Good news, that piece of information is indeed correct and I ordered some of the galala aligator meat here, be sure to cook it properly Zed-kun."

And so the gourmet assembly went on without a hitch and it was held on 'Hotel Gourmet', the event was so successful that the staff got some major bonus and a week vacation.

Anyways, I made a breakthrough, one of Shirou's constructs is named the pocket dimension knife that can substitute for my limited space problem, it's pretty nifty.

I polished my skills during my vacation, oh, and I also bought a house and an island, yes you heard right, an island, the pay at 'Hotel Gourmet' was very lucrative and my services were highly valued.

I turned my island into a garden vegetation of rare ingredients, on the sideline I invented some new dishes, nope more like recreated the dish in Shirou's memory, I have recreated up to thousands now stored in my pocket dimension knife freshly stored in its freshness in stasis.

I also trained in grand cook-fu as well as raising my awareness, this lead to me in learning Seikuken, yes, that technique from History strongest disciple Kenichi is possible, I have to say my battle skills is now B+ to low A. I'm pretty satisfied with myself.

I read the news, it seems like Toriko managed to capture the Rainbow fruit capture level 12. He kept half of it and auctioned the other half. He furthered distributed half of his rainbow fruit o the IGO officials.

"I wonder who cooked Toriko's Rainbow fruit?."


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** OMG another update, I should probably do this once a week, but I'm still motivated to write.

* * *

Someone once said, that the heat of the boiling sun, there is a beautifully cooked, sweet sauce giving off a delicious aroma. A desert of yakisoba, yakisobaku. Overflowing with chocolate and covered with syrup, there is a tree that will become, a thick sweet desert, a chocolate fon-jyu. The world is in the gourmet age, the age of pursuing undiscovered tastes.

Puffer whale fish, it's only once every ten years that the puffer whale, the rarest of flavors in the deep seas, shows itself in shallow waters. With its extremely delicate body, it has fatty meet similar to a large tuna, at the same time, it has incredible flavor. Of course removing part of its body that is poisonous is very difficult, only a select portion of the meat is suitable for consumption, it is said that there are ten in the people of the world who can handle it. The puffer whales poison is so deadly that if you took .as little as .2 milligrams, you would die. If you puncture the poisonous gland, the meat will be exposed to the toxins, and you won't be able to eat any of it, that's why it's so difficult to prepare. The meat has become poisoned often times in the past and has been acquired in the black market. The puffer whale lays its eggs at a depth of 800 meter, they are concealed deep within a labyrinth, beast filled cave, but the most dangerous beast, is that demonic snake, straight out of hell, the devil snake.

That's what I got from the information broker and the internet for anyway. I contacted my boss that I'm going on an expedition to get the puffer whale fish, they were flabbergasted, it's either I have gone to the deep end or have gone completely crazy. I was adamant of course, still they would not let me go so they decided to hire a bodyguard a bishokuya, one named Toriko, the gluttonous heavenly king. In the end I agreed and the not messing with the main characters blew out of proportion.

**3 Days later at Rail Road Gourmet Train**

"Ohh, ohh, you must be Zed-kun, I'm Toriko, nice to meet you."

"Ahh, Toriko-san, I've heard your exploits, your recent one was the Rainbow fruit, I hope you found a chef or cook for it."

"I couldn't find any sadly, so I had granny Setsuno make it for me, she was kind enough to prepare the dish."

"I see, hmmm, your already eating and drinking I see."

"Hmmm, vhhhanna, vvooiin, mee?, munch, munch."

"Don't mind if I do." I said as I pulled out some dishes out of my ass aptly named by my pocket dimension knife."

"Wwhat the heck? ptew, pfffteww." Said Toriko choking at my little display.

"What's the matter Toriko-san aren't you hungry?." I said as I pulled another dish.

Toriko couldn't help but drool at the aroma of the dish, it even drew other Bishokuya on the train.

"Gulp." Toriko said as he then took a bite at one of my dishes. He couldn't help but cry tears of joy from the deliciousness.

"Sonny, can I have some of your booze and food?." Said an eccentric old man who I know is knocking master Jiro.

"Sure thing mister." I said as I withdraw another set of dishes from my pocket dimension and some of my wine collection.

"Thank, you laddy, I'll be sure to repay you one day." Said Jiro as he took the wine and the dish with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile Toriko was stuffing himself silly, I can see why he is indeed the gluttun king.

"Delicious!." Said Toriko salivating along with an audience we seem to have gathered.

"Would you guys like to have some?." I said and the other bishokuya replied with a nod so I gave them some dishes and wine.

The train was filled with merry making instead of intimidation that day.

Overall it was an interesting experience, I even met Zonge-san, that Toriko mistakes for Zombie as his name.

"Attention, we will be arriving at the destination in 5 minutes."

**5 minutes later.**

"We have arived, Toriko-san, why aren't there any people here?, there's someone who can prepare a puffer whale meat in this city right?."

"There should be beasts running around the city at the moment, fortune tellers have predicted that the city will be overrun by wild beasts, while that's happening, all the people hide in their homes, speaking of which, the prophecy that about the puffer whale fish also originated from this village."

"ROAR!."

"Is that?."

"Yes it is, you can it neither cooked or boiled Kuendon capture level 10."

"Hmm, theres a person walking here in the path of the Kuendon, Watch out!." I shouted but was ignored and the person continued walking.

The Kuendon took a sniff off the person and then decided to ignore it.

"Just as I predicted, an unpleasant guest has arrived."

"I'm glad we ran into you here, nothing less can be expected from the gentlemen of the four heavenly kings, Coco!."

"It's nice to see you again, the gluttonous heavenly king Toriko!."

I decided to let those too catch up while I'm sipping tea at the sidelines.

"And this my client Zed-kun."

"Hello, I'm Zed, a simple chef." I said being humble.

"I see, why don't we go to my house." Said Coco.

"Sure." Said Toriko.

Who knew Coco's house was very faraway in the mountain.

Toriko and Coco were reminiscing in the good ol' days while I just followed behind them.

"Skreee!."

"Is that?."

"Yes, meet emperor Crow 'Kiss', he's part of my family."

"Kiss, can you carry 3 people?."

"Scree!."

"Okay everyone, hop on." Said Coco as we hopped on the giant flying bird to reach Coco's house

**Coco's House**

"I think the rainbow fruit is perfect for desert, it's just as I saw in my premonition."

"Hey, do you think you could be a little more refined?." Coco asked Toriko who just shrugged and replied.

"How are things going on with you?, did you finish your lifetime full course menu?."

"Ahh, my menu, the soup is made from the tears of the Lee dragon, then there is the be so swordfish steak and so on. I want to put a menu with a fine balance of nutrition. I haven't decided on the hors d'oeuvre, the main course or the drinks, but that's not what you came here to discuss with me. Actually you came here with a request for me to help you capture the puffer whale fish."

"Actually, I wanted to go on my own, but my boss wanted someone with me." I said to Coco.

Shock came from Coco.

"My prediction, wrong?, how could it be?."

"Really now, The puffer whales poison is so deadly that if you took as little as .2 milligrams, you would die." Said Coco.

"The puffer whale lays its eggs at a depth of 800 meter, they are concealed deep within a labyrinth, beast filled cave, but the most dangerous beast, is that demonic snake, straight out of hell, the devil snake." Coco continued.

"Yup, I got the same in for from the information broker I paid for."

Shock came from Coco again that this time he used his fortune telling ability.

"How can this be, I can't read your fortune!." Said the shocked Coco.

"Hehehe, Hi-mit-su." I said in a teasing voice.

"Anywho, Ignore him for now Coco, I know that we will need your experties."

"Okay then, to the puffer whale cave!." Said an enthusiastic Coco.

_"What!, he recovered that fast?."_ I thought as Coco was sulking a moment ago.

**Puffer whale Cave**

"Were here at the mouth of the puffer whale cave, the chances of coming out of this cave alive are said to be 0.01%. It is also speculated that the puffer whale caught here will be worth 500 million yen, according to the IGO, it is only here is the entrance to the puffer whale fish, the breeding grounds are said to be within the cave, connected to the sea by a sandy beach, because it's impossible to get from the sea, which is 1000 meters deep, to the beach, there is no choice but to enter the labyrinthine cave." I said from my information.

"You sure came prepared Zed-kun." Now to the cave.

**30 minutes later.**

"Kyaaaaa!."

"Ohh it's zombie-kun."

"It's Zonge!, Kyaaaa!, this is disgusting, this entire cave is disgusting." Said Zonge running from giant insects.

"Were safe, it's all thanks to Coco." I said to him which lifted his mood.

**30 minutes later**

"It's getting narrow here huh."

"Yeah, but there's no mistaking it that it's here."

"Im amazed Coco can lead efficiently in this dark cave."

"Coco can see part of the spectrum, that regular humans can't from the infrared to the ultraviolet, he can see them all."

"As you know, eyes contain cells that take in light called photo receptors. My photo receptors cells are much stronger than the average person's, so even in this pitch darkness, I'm able to see things as it were bright as day."

"But that's not all, Coco's eyes can also see electromagnetic waves, which regular humans can't."

"Yes, that's true, my vision allows me to see changes in the shape and color of the electromagnetic waves that people emit, which allows me to see their futures."

"Shhshshhshshshshshhshs."

"I can hear a sound."

"It's scorpion cockroach, capture level 7, leave it to me." Said Coco as he drove the scorpion cockroaches away.

"Looks like they are able sense the threat of Coco's poison."

"Bishokuya, will artificially create antibodies within themselves in order to oppose foes that carries poison, I have 70 different antibodies, but Coco has 500 different antibodies inside of him." Said Toriko.

"Because my body is able to withstand, much more poison than the average person, I've been able to produce all those antibodies. Antibodies are normally made by slowly injecting a miniscule amount of poison over the body in a long period of time, Because I have large amount of poisons injected into my body, the poisons within my body mix to create new poisons, It has enough strength to send beasts running for their lives, and so now, I'm a poisonous human, an existance without grace." Coco explained.

"Coco is hunted by scientists that are aiming into creating new antitoxins from his blood, there have been even some who've tried to have Coco himself isolated as a top class dangerous creature, left his job as a bishokuya in order to escape having any ties with them." Explained Toriko.

"You guys must have each his own burdens, I'm surprised you let a stranger like me know all this, are you sure I'm worthy of such trust?."

"That's your reaction?, Pfthahahahahahaha, oh god, oh god, Hahahahahahaha, usually the ones who hears our stories will try to run away or want to have nothing to do with us anymore, pfthahahaha, thank you Zed-kun, for understanding us, that is enough for us to move on."

"Toriko, about 100 meters below us the hole widens, I'll go first since I can see clearly."

**Down the hole.**

"Look there are sea fireflies, which means the beach is close."

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!."

"A bishokuya?."

"Something's coming."

"Toriko!."

"Ahh, were going straight down now!."

Down the cave a flock of swallowtail bats were flocking towards us.

"Leave it to me." Said Coco as he concentrated his posion on his hands and said.

"Poison dressing!." Said Coco as he flicked his hands towards the bats where his poison secretions landed on them. It was enough to get the bats away from us

"It looks like the bats are running away from something."

"GRAHHHH!." A screech from a creature who revealed itself a dark blue colored giant snake with 3 eyes.

"This is bad, a demon devil snake!."


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Someone once said, that there is a miraculous well, from which natural curry roux gushes, mixed with wild herbs, a curry well . That there are sponge cake smelling of perfectly sweet of buttermilk, thickly overflowing with syrup the color of caramel, a pancake fruit. The world is in the gourmet age, the age of pursuing undiscovered tastes.

**Puffer whale Cave**

"Watch out!." Said Coco as the demon devil snake sprouted a claw out of its body.

"Seikuken, evasive maneuver." I said as I began to feel the aura and trajectory of the claw hand of the demon devil snake and evaded it.

Unluckily, Toriko was hit by another claw while Coco evaded swiftly thanks to his sight.

Thinking quickly I unpacked and lighted several flares from my pocket dimension and threw it like a maniacal mad bomber.

"Hehehehehehe, double flare!." I said as I threw a pair of flares consecutively making the room very bright and consequently blinding the devil snake and letting go of Toriko.

"Thank you, take this Kinife!." Said Toriko as it cut a limb of the devil snake, but the snake regenerated it like a newt very fast.

"Let me try, Poision Canon!." said Coco but unfortunately the devil snake adapted already to the light and evaded it.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?."

"I do, Coco, can you tell me where it's heart is?."

"The heart is below the center of its neck where that cross scar is located."

"Okay close your eyes now!." I said as I literally thew a flashbang temporarily stunning the devil snake.

"Rahhhh, I charged with a questionable knife blade in hand and targeted its heart and stabbed through it."

"Not a moment to soon, the devil snake was surrounded in light and vanished."

"What!, where did the devil snake vanished off to?." Asked Coco and Toriko

"In here." I said pointing to my blade knife.

"Clear dream blade knife." (as seen on Tower of God chapter 183)

"One of its three magical property is that when the user stabs the target in the heart, it seals the target in its mirror like blade." I said to them.

"That's one handy tool, almost comparable to knocking."

"Ohh, I can drain this guy's energy to the brink of death so I can cook him, but that's for later, the puffer whale awaits."

"Your right, let's go."

**30 minutes later**

"So this is the Sandy puffer whale beach."

"What are you guys waiting for, let's go." Said an excited Toriko swimming

"It's big." I thought as there was a giant puffer whale fish but later found out that it was a school of puffer whale fish.

"I quickly found out that the tiniest of movement will turn the puffer whale fish into a poisoned fish.

_"Luckily I have a traced clear dream knife blades and its aero dynamic too, perfect."_ I thought as I faced the school of puffer whale.

_"Trace on, trigger set!, fire!."_ I thought of the trigger mechanism for my magic.

Since the puffer fish where small, it was only ineveitable that the targets heart was hit sealing the fishes immediately and I can drain their life force inside the knife like knocking.

"Kukukuku." Just like that I collected 300 puffer whale fishes, it's net price is 100 million each and if the poison is removed, the price sky rockets to 500 million. On the other hand, a poisoned puffer whale fish is worth zero.

I noticed that Coco and Toriko were having trouble but half way figured it out how to do knocking.

Sadly, they only got 10 puffer whale fish with knocking done.

"Well let's see." Coco said as he de-poisoned the fish, since Coco wants tired like the anime, we were able to enjoy 10 puffer whale fish sashimi and we ate it with puffer fin sake.

"I give thanks to all ingredients in this world, Itakamisu."

"Delicious!."

"Sweet, the savory, fatty flavor, it's like a combination of high quality marble mink whale meat and fatty pacific blue fin tuna, yum!, no matter how much I chew the flavor is constantly being released, I'm chewing it so much that my jaw is starting to hurt, but I can't stop."

"Wow!, all my fatigue disappeared in an instant, I've heard that it provides incredible nourishment, but I didn't think It'd be like this.

"Toriko-san, here's the puffer whale fin sake."

"Yum, this puffer whale fin is delicious!, the fragrance is spreading throughout my body, the sweetness of the fin becomes more savory because of the dryness imparted by the atsukan( atsukan is a method of drinking sake of which the sake is heated over a flame ) , it's penetrating every cell in my body."

"We should probably get more puffer whale fish later."

"That's impossible, there aren't any puffer whale left, after a puffer whale finishes laying its eggs, they make their way back out to sea, the puffer whales only stay in These shallow water for a few hours."

It was sad news, but we enjoyed ourselves to the remaining treats until something came from the sandy beach which alerted Coco, and Toriko.

"!." My danger sense went on haywire along with Coco and Toriko, Coco quickly covered his whole body with poison and Toriko quickly charged his muscles to be battle ready.

The creature or G.T robot only looked us before heading out non-chalantly with his knocked out puffer whale fish.

"What kind of living creature was that?." Asked Toriko.

"Your wrong, that wasn't a living creature, it doesn't have electromagnetic waves." Revealed Coco.

Thankfully we were safe, but it did ruin the mood for eating so we packed up and left the cave.

"I thanked both Coco and Toriko as we went it separate ways.

A few days later both Coco and Toriko received 10 each freshly de-poisoned puffer whale fish.

"How many did Zed-kun had gotten his hands on the puffer whale fish if he can give away this much?." Were the thoughts of Coco and Toriko.

**Meanwhile with Zed.**

"I'm rich-er!, mwahahahahaha." I said as I sold 200 de-poisoned puffer whale fish at 500 million each and kept 80 puffer whale fish for myself.

**Gourmet news.**

"On recent news, some magnanimous person flooded the market with de-poisoned puffer whale fish. 200 fish were rumored to be sold, the whole world is an uproar, you can expect a puffer whale fish being served at every country or person with enough money to buy the legendary puffer whale fish."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

Someone once said, that there are trees with bunches of salmon roe that few like grapes. That there is a cave where extremely rich milk trickles from the tip of stalactites and amassed into a deep well creating the finest butter, a milk cave. The world is in the gourmet age, the age of pursuing undiscovered tastes.

**IGO Headquarters**

"So can you tell me what kind of damage the IGO is looking at Bureau Chief Wine?."

"Yes sir, in the 4th, 5th, and 8th biotopes, the damage in the 8th isotopes is especially serious, All of the rainbow fruit has been taken and the Throll Kongs has almost all been wiped out."

"So they're finally making their move huh?, we, the IGO have no choice but t mobilize the four Heavenly Kings Toriko, Coco, Sani and Zebra.

"You want us to release Zebra from prison?."

"We really don't have a choice."

"Not if they're our enemies."

"Yes, sir, I thought you might say that, Toriko is already..."

**With Zed**

"Toriko-san, can you kindly explain why I am being taken away by men in black only to find out out that you're the one responsible for it?." I said to him.

"Mah, mah, I thought we've bonded already, I also gotta repay you for that puffer whale fish that you sent from both Coco and I, sadly Coco is busy with his job fortune telling, so it's just you and me."

"So, what's our destination?."

"First biotope."

"First biotope, the most prosperous gourmet research, it's a famous sightseeing attraction."

"It's also known as gourmet garden, at least that's what it looks like from the outside, the IGO's largest garden, the 1st biotope, is a single 500,000 square kilometer island, only a small portion of it is open in sightseeing, it has several unique ecosystems have been set up to, so that selectively bred and cloned creatures can be released there for research."

"The IGO that has requested to capture this time is the Regal Mammoth."

"Off each type of meat that is located throughout its body, high quality shoulder steak, fillets, giblets, sirloin, there is one part that combines the savouriness of all its parts, known as the jewel meat."

**1st Biotope**

"We have arrived, from here we take in the levator."

Cue elevator music (dubedube duda dubedubedu).

"Welcome to the first biotopes gourmet research laboratory, were able to produce the worlds 30% gourmet ingredients here."

"The chief is on the basement, let's go Zed."

Cue another elevator music.

"So what kind of person is the chief?." I asked.

"Oh he's just an old drunk."

"Ding."

"Looks like where here."

"Toriko-san what's these animals in the cages?."

"They're clones of extinct species and new species that has been created via crossbreeding, they are called chain animals, animals that are restrained by shackles, gourmet research as a great just cause, but from an ethical standpoint this place has to be kept top secret."

"Rawr!."

"Run!, a muscle crab has escaped!."

"What!." I said as on reflex I throwed a clear knife blade on the muscle crab."

"So where is the fuss all about?." A new voice came from a bald man with bolts on his head.

"Chief Mansam?."

"What!?, did you say handsome?."

"In your dreams, old man, still, drinking this early?."

"So what's it this time?, the regal mammoth?."

"The Bishokukai has reconvened."

"So they have, have they?."

"I have to agree, the thing we saw at the beach were from the bishokukai?."

"Yes, the new model G.T robot."

"The Bishokukai?."

"They're an organization whose aim is to control all the ingredients in this gourmet age, they'll use any means necessary to get their hands on them, and the bishokukai's next goal is probably, the regal mammoth."

"Yes, yes, I get all that jazz, I'm still questioning that I a humble chef is here?."

"You're hardly a humble chef, Puffer whale Collector Zed, rumored to have sold 200 de-poisoned puffer whale fish and released it into the market, it caused a large uproar to the whole world."

"Really Zed-kun?, since when did you get that much puffer whale fish?." Asked Toriko.

"Duh, since we went to the puffer whale Sandy beach."

"What!, in that instance?, how did you do it?, Coco and I only managed to get ten."

"Really now, Toronto and Coco bested by a chef?."

"Oh, Hahahahahahaha, now that's a good laugh."

"YAHHHHH!."

"Oh, I almost forgot, the main event!."

"Welcome, to the gourmet colosseum, it's an arena where wild beasts do battle in order to determine their fighting strength and capture level, buts it's really more a place for the rich, the powerful, and the VIP's of the IGO's member nations to enjoy themselves, they can even place bets here, the GDP of an average country changes here everyday. This is place is so stimulating that there are even IGO prime ministers here."

"But this is necessary for the organization as well, we part these rich guys with a bunch of their money during battle, and pass it along to poorer countries whose people are suffering from starvation.

"RAAHHHHH!."

"And for today's main event!, and the contenders are entering the ring, entering through the first gate, it's a rampaging monster from the northern continent, the elephantarus capture level 17, and from the second gate, we have the amphibious demon, gauchi capture level 13. Whoa, and now the real top dog enters the stage, from the third gate silverback capture level 10, making its way from the fourth gate, is the God of death the who's swooped down from the sky, the mysterious bird Gerold! capture level 15."

"RAWRRRRR!."

"Everyone seems excited, well they are taking bets." I said out loud.

"Well does the mighty Puffer whale collector has something to say?." Said the chief.

"I'll wait for now."

"Sorry for waiting, from the fifth gate, the strongest, the most powerful wolf since ancient times the Battle wolf!."

"Born in ancient times, the king of a continent, the battlewolf makes his appearance!( Capture level Immeasurable )."

"There weren't many, but we were able to find some cells where the battlewolf went extinct, that one's a clone constructed from those cells, length 18 meters, weight 11 tons, it's behavior and lifestyle is still a mystery." Explained the chief.

"Well, if nothing else, it certainly has the blood of the king running through its veins, well, Look at the others, they're too scared to move." Said Toriko

"Ding, Ding."

"Oh Rin-kun, how's everything?."

"Things are definitely not doing great here baldy!."

"What!, did you call me handsome?."

"I didn't say anything like that! and the battfra machine is broken, if I can't fix it the tension is going to to case beast to go max-level berserk."

"What!, your a wild beast tamer aren't you?, can't you do something about it?."

"I'm doing everything I can, but I can't stop it, and stop being so rough on your staff badly!."

"What?, handsome?."

"I didn't say that!."

"Toriko we've got a problem."

"I heard."

"Toriko!?, he's there?, what should I do, my happiness level is reaching max."

"Did you hear that Toriko?, your popular."

"Trouble!, so much battle fragrance is coming out!."

"Battle fragrance?."

"It's an essence of a plant in a land of unending strife, battle island, the battle flower, it's smell affects animals central nervous system."

"The wild beast tamer Rin, uses it under managerial supervision, it's vital for this colostrum to have, but this much is gonna cause a problem, it's gonna put the beasts on edge."

Just like that the beast simultaniously attacked the battlewolf.

"There's something odd about it."

"Hey, is that a female?."

"Uhhh, yeah, it's female."

I noticed Toriko decided to head out somewhere and followed him.

"No Ren Kugi Punch!." Said Toriko as he decided to help the battlewolf and punched Gauchi.

"What's this we have a new contestants?, One of the four heavenly Kings Toriko, and?, the civilian!."

"Zed-kun what are you doing here?."

"I followed you here."

"Watch out." Said Toriko as the beasts decided that I was easy picking.

"Zed-kun shouted Toriko."

"There we have it folks, that's why civilian should stay out of the ring."

"What's this?, the civilian is alive?."

"Whooooooaaaaaaahhhhhhh!."

"We support you civilian-kun."

"Phew Seikuken, evasive manuever just in time."

"You insolent beasts, you almost killed me, just for that." I said as I took out a familiar clear knife and throwed it it in the ground.

"RELEASE!." I shouted.

"What's this!, the arena is covered in smoke, and it looks like there's something there."

"Allow me to introduce my pet demon devil snake." I said grinning maniacally at the beasts.

"My God, a demon devil snake has appeared in the arena!."

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!." was a large cry from the audience.

"Meet Fred, my demon devil snake."

"Ohhhh, is that?."

"Yes it is Toriko."

"Good timing, can you hold of these guys?, looks like the battle wolf is giving birth."

"So that's why you decided to interfere."

"What's this folks, Toriko and the civilian, I mean the demon devil snake tamer decided to team up to protect the battlewolf, what's this?, the battlewolf was pregnant?."

"Whooooooo!."

"It looks like we can see something extraordinarily today."

"Welcome to the gourmet age, battle wolf!."

The event concluded after that, The battlewolves were treated to their needs.

**Meanwhile Somewhere.**

"Kukuku, who's this devil snake tamer?, I gotta report this to the bishokukai."

On a side note, the gourmet colosseum racked up so much money at the sudden event that it payer for some heavy expenses for some projects that they were planning to do.


End file.
